


The Pain Of Max Mayfield

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Billy actually Cares, Eleven is a total unit, Every one else i choose to put in here, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Max, I dknt, In crap, Jerk Mike Wheeler, Max abused, Max is amazing and so strong, Will is a sweetheart, i don’t know, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max doesn’t know what to do, her life felt as though it was falling apart. How can she stop all this pain? Officially Abandoned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Pain Of Max Mayfield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah this is my first Fanfic, This is officially abandoned.

Max didn’t know what to do. Everything in her life was going wrong. First of all, her home life sucks. Her step-father, Neil, was abusing her and Billy. Now she and Billy may not necessarily be the best of buds, but they understand the pain of Neil. He lashes out for no apparent reason. And then suddenly she is frantically searching for a way to cover the bruises, or at least make a cover story. Now this leads up to her current predicament. 

She had gone to the arcade like usual, and when she returned home, she was welcomed by an enraged Neil. He was screaming something along the of “nobody in this house helps me…” blah blah blah stuff. When he saw her enter his rage only increased. He stormed over to her, “You! Did I say you could go wherever you went tonight?”

“I just went to the a-arcade” She stuttered out.

“I don’t care, did I say you could?!” He yelled.

“No, but I just thou-” SLAP! The sound echoed in her mind as she stumbled away from Neil.

“I am the one paying for you to live right now, so you do as I say and only as I say.” Neil said lowly. He grabbed her by her jacket and yanked her to be looking at him at eye level. “Am I clear?” She nodded. “When I ask you a question you respond so I can hear you! Am I Clear!” He spat as he shoved her to the ground.

She landed hard on the radiator, wincing as it dug into her back. “Y-yes Sir.” She responded fearfully. 

“Good, now go clean up the kitchen,” He commanded as he stomped on her side, chuckling as he walked away.

Max sat up, tears springing to her eyes as the pain settled in her body. She hurriedly stood to do as Neil told her, fearing he would attack her yet again. What was she gonna do?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she finished the kitchen she retreated quickly back to her room. Only to hear his angry footsteps coming looming closer and closer to her door. It opened with a loud bang as it rammed into the wall. 

“Did I say you were done!” He screamed, “NO I don’t think I did!” He charged at her, a small yelp escaped Max’s mouth. He then proceeded to beat her relentlessly, not sparing her from any harming methods. His punches were not limited to an exclusive area, unlike most of the time when he left her face alone. She felt the blood dribble from her lip as he smashed his fist into her cheek. Kicks rammed into her arms and her stomach, she tried to curl into her self for protection but he stopped her before she could. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the floor. Her head hitting against the hard wood with a resounding thump. Her sight was swarmed by whiteness. She wished it would all just end. Soon enough it did, Neil left her on her floor, whimpering in pain that he ruthlessly inflicted upon her. She heard more footsteps approaching her door yet again. She held her breath, fearing that Neil had come back. The door creaked open to reveal Billy. He entered her room and came to her side. He helped sit her up and move her to the bed. Now Billy was worse in the past but now that Max has experienced Neil’s abuse, he shows the agony he feels when Neil harms her. He may not seem like that, but he cared for Max more than anyone else in his life.

‘Hey, Maxie. He really did a number on you today, huh?” His voice was calm and careful. He looked her over, assessing the damage Neil did tonight. “I'm gonna go get you some ice okay, try not to move. You can go to bed early if you want, I'll cover for you.” He stood up to retrieve the promised ice.

“Thanks Billy,” Max’s scratchy voice rang out as she accepted the darkness that had been creeping into her mind ever since the beating. She let it encase her, entering the blissful realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short. I’m hoping as I go in I can write longer chapitres but it’s 12:22 am and I just want to sleep tonight. This is Officially Unfinished.


End file.
